1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to marine propulsion devices and, more particularly, to outboard motors which are mounted on metal boat transoms, or on metal transom extension brackets.
Still more particularly, the invention also relates to anodic protection systems and to such protection systems with stainless steel or other metallic transom extension brackets or with boats having metal transoms or metallic paints.
2. Reference to Prior Art
In the past, lower unit gear cases have sometimes corroded to the point that holes have developed in the gear cases permitting water to enter into the ordinarily sealed interior of such gear cases, with the result that such gear cases had to be replaced. Such occurrences have happened when conventional outboard motor have been conventionally mounted on metal transoms, or on transom extension brackets fabricated as stainless steel or other metals.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 2,764,119 Sigler September 25, 1956 2,928,630 Wisman March 15, 1960 3,845,923 Atkinson November 5, 1974 4,271,548 Alberts June 9, 1981 4,367,860 Strang January 22, 1983 4,482,330 Cook November 13, 1984 4,507,090 Kobayaski, et al March 26, 1985 4,669,698 McGuire June 2, 1987 4,708,087 Potter, Jr. November 24, 1987 ______________________________________